How they Met
by SunSun78
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Great Prince met Bambi's mother? I know the summary stinks. This is my first story. xD ON HIATUS- Please see my profile for more info.
1. This is where I first met your Mother

_**Sorren= The Great Prince**_

_**Fallow= Sorren's friend (fawn/deer)  
><strong>_

_**Bugsy= Sorren's friend (rabbit- brother of Rocky)  
><strong>_

_**Rocky= Sorren's friend (rabbit-brother of Bugsy)  
><strong>_

_****Note: I do not own the Great Prince, or Bambi's Mother. They are owned by Disney although I think I do have the right to own their names which I by the way made up. Oh, an I think I also can own Rocky and Bugsy. ^_^**_

_**I also may have some spelling errors still, but I've done my best though to correct any errors. Of course, I am human. If you have any advice, I'd love to hear them as I'm just starting out. ^_^ Thankies!**_

**Chapter 1- This is where I first met your Mother**_**  
><strong>_

Sunlight spilled across the floor, melting away the last remains of clumped snow that was scattered throughout the forest. The birds fluffed their feathers and then belt out a song, filling what used to be the winter silence, with the sound of upcoming spring.

A doe and her fawn arose from their thicket. The female peered cautiously from the entrance, her ears pricked forward as she let her head swivel from side to side as she assessed her surroundings with wide dark brown eyes. Finally, she stepped through, seeming more relaxed and she peered into the thicket, signaling for her young one to come out.

A young fawn peered his head out and then grinned jovially before jumping from out of his thicket and enjoying the warm sunlight. The light made his usually dark dorsal line color seem a warm brown and his normal pelt color almost a caramel color.

"Now, don't go bounding off yet Sorren," The doe said with an amused expression as she looked down upon her healthy bright son. She then took her time to reach her impatient son's side and nuzzled him before enjoying the warm air herself.

"Mother! Where are we going?" The young fawn asked, eagerness raw in his voice as he started to jump on his dainty black hooves. His caramel colored eyes shone with wild excitement, as he anticipated where they'd go next. The meadow? The stream? Maybe even the hill. The meadow as better though, because he'd get to play with the other fawns.

"Can we go to the meadow mother? Please?" He asked as he wiggled his tail frantically like a dog wagging its tail. Sorren wanted to see his friend, Fallow. The two had met when they were just learning how to walk, and since then they had become great friends.

"The meadow is dangerous, but since it's not the hunting season for man….we shall go," His mother assured him, as she smiled wide and began leading her young towards the meadow, letting her eyes flicker back to her bounding son who was jumping around nonstop like a young rabbit.

Once they reached the meadow, Sorren stopped his jumping and grinned wide as his eyes became enlarged in excitement. It seemed the other deer had already planned to visit the meadow themselves, and there were new deer among them, mainly fawns. Most were either younger than Sorren, or older so the fawn stuck close to his mother, his eyes wandering around, trying to pick out his friend.

"Sorren!" He heard a small male voice cry behind him. Sorren spun around and smiled at his friend and then wiggled his tail.

"Hey Fallow!" He greeted, happy to see his friend. Every winter had been the same. He barely would see any other deer, so he could only spend time with his friend in spring, and summer. Fall and winter was when Man would hunt.

"Sorren, wanna play hide-and-seek?" Fallow asked, his dark green eyes sparkling with excitement as he was bouncing on his own hooves. Sorren rose a sleek small brow at him before tilting his head.

"But it's only the two of us. Hide-and-seek is no fun with only two fawns," He replied, feeling bad for putting down his friend's offer.

Instead, his friend only gave him a smug look.

"Who said we're the only ones? I've asked Bugsy and his brother Rocky to play," Fallow replied, puffing up his chest as if he had been declared the top buck of the season.

Sorren grinned and nodded his head.

"Ok then!" After Sorren received permission from his mother to go play with his friends, the two young fawns bounded off excitedly deeper into the forest where they were soon to meet up with Bugsy and Rocky.

Bugsy and Rocky were both rabbits. Bugsy was known for his large bug-like eyes while his brother Rocky, had inherited his father's dark gray pelt, reminding the animals more of a rock.

"Ok, who's it?" Sorren asked as he looked between the three. The young prince disliked being the one to be it. In this large expanse of forest, and with two much smaller animals playing, it often took hours to find everyone.

"Not me!" All young animals cried at once, causing each other to stare at one another before bursting into fit of giggles.

After their small dispute, it was settled that Fallow would be it, much to the young fawn's disappointment and his other friends' amusement.

"Ok, remember, not too far or I quit!" Fallow declared as he shook his orange colored pelt. All three friends nodded and then as the lighter colored fawn began to count, they all dashed off to their hiding spot.

Bugsy and Rocky, like always, went together and they were fast, dashing through the grass. Sorren on the other hand went solo and darted around the trees wildly, pretending that Man was on his tail as he ran beside a gentle stream, not really knowing where he was going.

Before long, he became lost and stopped, noting how everything in the area was slowly blossoming. It was mostly a soft pink and the grass here was almost a dream-like green, causing he scene to be quite beautiful. Sorren never remembered an area like this before.

As Sorren began to search for a suitable hiding spot, his eyes fell upon something floating….more like drifting and flying. It was a butterfly. Such a beauty he had never seen before. It was a translucent white and it fluttered about with no care in the world. Intrigued, Sorren followed after it, his caramel eyes glued onto the creature as he forgot about the game he was playing.

He stopped when the butterfly suddenly vanished in a mess of bushes and trees.

_Where'd it go? _He thought as he tilted his head upward to see any signs of how the butterfly managed to disappear in such a way.

Sorren huffed and then reached out carefully with one spindly leg and kicked the bush. His hoof caught on one of the branches and startled, Sorren pulled and then realized that he could push the branch upwards.

Now curious than ever, Sorren released his hoof and with his head, he pushed the branch all the way up before he slipped through it, letting it fall behind him as he entered what could only be described as heaven.

The sun's rays splashed down upon a slightly larger, but calm stream that seemed to look more like a magnificent mirror. The golden light seemed to make everything glow in an eerie beauty that would take any animal's breath away. What surprised Sorren the most though, was that the plants here seemed to have all grown. The leaves glowed and stretched upward, creating a circle to the vivid blue sky and that's when he saw it. A large flock of those beautiful white butterflies.

"Wow…" Sorren breathed as he looked skyward, watching as the butterflies all suddenly on cue fluttered in a wave and circled, as if trying to fly to the bright sun.

When the butterflies then calmed down and floated back onto the leaves of the high trees, Sorren finally let his eyes drift back down to the ground, where he froze.

There, on the other side of the silvery clear stream, was another fawn. Her large curious eyes were a chocolate brown and she had a deep brown dorsal stripe along her back and a light brown pelt. She still had her spots marked along her back, showing that she was still quite young. Maybe a year younger than the young prince himself.

What awed Sorren the most was how silent she was. He hadn't even heard her approach! Even now, as they both studied each other, she was quiet. He got the aura that she was a shy one. Even then, her eyes still held curiosity and fascination as she studied him.

Sorren gulped. He had never seen her before. Was she new? He had never really been up close to another female fawn before. Normally he had stared from afar while close to his mother, but he never approached them anyway.

Suddenly, the female then swiftly turned on her petite cloven hooves and then looked ready to leave when Sorren finally mustered enough courage to take a step closer.

"Wait! W-w-what's your name?" He asked warily, nervous, as this was his first time speaking to a female fawn without his mother's encouragement.

The female only glanced back over her shoulder and widened her chocolate eyes and blinked.

"Sorren!" Fallow called from a distance away, his young voice muffled from behind the thick wall of bushes and leaves.

"Sorren! Where are you? I give up!" His friend called once again. Startled, the young prince turned his head around to where his friend was calling from and then looked back over to the other side of the stream.

The fawn was gone. Sorren was shocked. Where had she gone? She had been so quiet…

Sorren sighed and then looked back towards where he could hear Fallow becoming more impatient and desperate. Deciding that this would be his own secret place, the young prince left the area swiftly and turned to take a last look at the area before running back to his friend.

_**This is my first ever fanfiction story(so please take it easy on me). Truthfully, I made an account just to review other people's stories but soon I became inspired myself and ended up writing one in a whim(literally, I was like, "Hey, I feel like typing up something about Bambi!" *type**type* Maybe I should add it onto fanfiction...). Please tell what you think and if I should update this. I'm new so I'm still getting a hang of things... xD**_


	2. Mena

_**Hey ya'll. Wow, I can't believe I already typed up Chapter 2...especially when I should have been working on homework. Haha. Well, a writer should write when they'd got that burst of inspiration going right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Fallow and the names (except the name Mena).**_

**_Note: I never actually planned to post this story up. I just would get a burst of inspiration and start typing stuff up but I never planned to publish it but here I am. I also don't really have a plot thought out yet, so I'm just typing this all up...without a set plot. Isn't that just mellow?_  
><strong>

**Chapter 2- Mena**

Years passed and Sorren never found any traces of that mysterious fawn again. Days dragged into weeks, which bore into months and soon a year would pass. It went on like this and pretty soon the growing young buck wondered if he had really dreamed it all up. The beautiful area, the female.

Once in awhile, when his father wasn't training him to take on the important role as the Great Prince, Sorren would take his time to visit his secret place, just to make sure that at least the area hadn't just been his imagination at the time.

By now, he had nearly grown his antlers. He had two fine arches, showing his young youth. He had long ago already shed his fawn spots and his color seemed to become a slightly deeper color.

"Sorren," A voice called as he was walking off to his secret place. Sorren recognized his friend's voice and he faced Fallow. The young buck indeed was becoming handsome himself. His own lighter color had slightly become darker, only making him seem all the more handsome. At times, Sorren felt slightly jealous of his best friend's pelt color, especially when the young does would look over at him and giggle. Despite that though, Sorren indeed already had attracted many of the female's eyes and he often felt their eyes bore right into him.

"Fallow," He replied back, his voice deeper than his younger age. Fallow only grinned back, reminding Sorren of their good times together when they were fawns, still romping about and playing fawn games.

"Now, where is the Prince going?" Fallow asked, taking a few steps toward Sorren as he chuckled in his throat. The other buck only snorted at the title and looked away and sighed.

"Please do not call me that. It does not…suit me," He replied back.

"Why? You are the Prince! You soon will take your father's place," The slightly younger buck interjected as he flicked his tail and walked to his friend's side, a bounce in his step.

"Please do not remind me of that," Sorren answered back, turning his head over to look at his friend. Sorren never really knew his father. Heck, he hadn't even known what a 'Father' was until his mother brought him over to the meadow one day when he was just starting to grow his stubby excuse of a pair of antlers. The great stag had just stared at him with wise eyes, and observed him like he did to any of the younger bucks.

That was the first time he had met his father, and after that he rarely saw him. He'd only get a few chances to catch a glimpse of dark proud figure standing against the sunlight on the tall cliff. But ever since his stubby little antlers had grown some more and he had lost all his spots, his father would come down and try and teach him the ways of the Prince. It started out with how to walk, how to hold your head up high. Puff out your chest and walk with grace. No bouncing in your steps, no sign of enthusiasm at all. It was torture for Sorren but he obeyed his father, not wanting to disgrace him and to make him proud. Not only that, Sorren was intimidated by his father. He rarely ever spoke and his voice was very deep. He was the very symbol of maturity itself and wisdom. This soon had lead Sorren to thinking that his father never really acted like a child at all when he was a young fawn.

"Very well then," Fallow replied with a slight frown. Of course though, Fallow wasn't down for long and he pricked his ears and tilted his head.

"You didn't answer my question though Sorren," He said, smiling at him. Sorren sighed. Of course, it was almost hazardous to your health if you didn't answer Fallow's questions.

"What question?" Sorren asked innocently, trying to avoid answering it. Fallow though, knew that Sorren had heard it and he playfully bumped his friend's shoulder.

"You know what question!" Fallow retorted, stamping his foreleg. "Don't act innocent with me, Sorren," He teased.

The darker colored buck knew he couldn't keep it up and he sighed, making his friend puff his chest up in near victory.

"It's none of your business," Sorren replied, amused when he saw the other buck's chest suddenly fall and his dark green eyes shoot open.

"Please, Sorren, I know you were going somewhere. You had that _look_ in your eyes!"

Sorren rose one of his sleek black brows at his friend and held back a smile.

"What look?" He asked, with a snort.

"That look when you know where you're going," Fallow replied a little snappily.

"Fallow my dear friend, I fear you observe me a little too much." Sorren chuckled. Fallow only shook his head vigorously and stomped his foot once again and snorted.

"If you're thinking that I stalk you that isn't it. I've known you since we were learning how to walk and were failing miserably. By now I should be able to read your facial expressions," The lighter buck argued, defending himself.

"And right now I can tell that you're getting frustrated," Sorren replied in a calm tone.

"Thanks for pointing that out Prince Obvious," Fallow grumbled, rolling his eyes. His older friend only chuckled.

Suddenly, Fallow stiffened and he froze in his spot and let his earlier frustrated expression drain from his face.

"Fallow?" Sorren asked, wondering what had happened to his friend. The Prince nudged the lighter colored buck but got no response. He could only feel his tensed muscles underneath his pelt.

"Fallow? What is wrong?" Sorren asked, becoming more worried when he noted movement in his peripheral vision. The dark colored buck turned his head to catch sight of an approaching deer.

It was a doe. She was dark colored, like Sorren but her eyes were almost the same color as Fallow's except slightly lighter. She was young, maybe just about his friend's age and she didn't seem very shy because she came up closer towards the two young bucks and looked at them.

Sorren was slightly more accustomed to this now. Some does would come right up to him and burst into fit of giggles or they'd coo on how cute he looked, or they'd go what Sorren could only explain as a nervous breakdown. Not that the Prince didn't enjoy the attention, but he never found any of the does appealing to take on as a possible future mate.

"Um, hello," She said a little shyly, as she smiled warmly at them. Her eyes flickered over to Fallow and Sorren saw his friend tense even more although his eyes seemed to take on a near dreamy state.

"My name's Mena," She introduced herself, as she bowed curtly to Sorren and gave him a warm smile. Sorren only nodded in acknowledgment.

"It is honorable to actually speak to the Prince himself," She went on, suddenly losing some of her composure as she seemed to slightly blush. Sorren didn't mention it though, he only nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He still didn't feel like a prince. Even though he didn't openly express it, he just wanted to be left alone at that moment.

"Yes, well, it was nice to meet you Mena," He replied, attempting to sound formal and mature, like his father. His attention then fell on Fallow who was staring at the doe with a fixed expression of disappointment.

"Ah, and I have forgotten to introduce my very good friend, Fallow," Sorren added, gesturing at the other buck who instantly lit up like the sun.

"The Prince and I have been friends since we were born!" Fallow put in puffing his chest up some more as he tried to show off to the female who he obviously seemed interested in.

Mena looked over at Fallow and smiled at him and nodded, finding the lighter colored buck more animated.

"Nice to meet you, Fallow," She replied back, laughing a little at the end. Her green eyes though found their way back up onto Sorren's face though and she bowed again in respect, which only added more to Sorren's discomfort. Whenever the other animals bid him a good morning with his title, or just even said 'Hello!' as he passed by, he was ok. But when it came to the animals bowing to him, it just didn't make him feel….normal.

"It was a pleasure for Fallow and I to meet you," Sorren added, trying to sound as if he actually did find it honorable although he only sounded slightly impatient. If so, the doe didn't remark on it and instead gave them both a smile and left, with a slight bounce in her step Sorren noted.

Beside him, Sorren picked up Fallow's heavy sigh.

"Fallow, you remind me of a twitterpated buck," The Prince commented.

"Do you think she likes me?" His friend asked, completely ignoring his earlier comment. It was unlike of Fallow to not give a long speech to defend himself when one of his friends commented on his behavior or mood.

Sorren didn't know what to say and cleared his throat.

"Well, it does seem like she has at least some interest in you. Why else would she approach us?" He asked, turning to his friend. Fallow sighed again and tensed his muscles before relaxing them.

"Well….you know. You're the Prince….so….of course does would come up to you.." Fallow answered back uneasily as he exhaled deeply from his black nose.

Sorren was displeased with his friend's answer but he knew that his friend did hold the truth. And although it would have made others bucks puff their chests up in pride, it made Sorren feel slightly worse. It was like as if the does didn't really love him for who he really was. It was just because of his nobility.

"Yes, but you're quite the dashing figure if I do say so myself," The Prince replied, one of his brows upraised as he gave a smug smile to Fallow. He hoped this would make his friend feel better.

Instantly, the lighter colored buck loosened up and became his old usual self and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm attracted to does," He teased, grinning wide from ear to ear at his perverted joke.

"My, do I know how to pick the right friends….." Sorren chuckled, trying to look offended but miserably failing.

Both the bucks laughed, enjoying the moment when Sorren finished and cleared his throat, although his friendly smile was still in place.

"Well, I should go on my way now-"

"I will go with you," Fallow interrupted, a childish grin on his lips as he looked prepared to follow after his friend like a young fawn.

Sorren frowned a little at this, but he knew that if he tried to resist, Fallow would become suspicious, and when Fallow became suspicious, the buck would hound you worse than Man's dogs in order to get the answer out.

Sorren still didn't understand why he found that one area so special to him. Maybe it was because it had looked so heavenly. Or maybe because it was just…out of the ordinary. To find one section of the forest to be in full bloom in the wake of spring was only mysterious. Or perhaps it had been because of that one fawn…..

_Was she even real?_

"Very well, let us go to the meadow," He said, watching Fallow's expression become slightly confused. The buck looked like as if he was about to question him when his lips curved upward into a bright smile that all the other does sighed at.

"Sweet, let's go!" Fallow cried happily, leaping to the front and marching on as if he were the leader. Sorren shook his head but laughed softly to himself and followed suit.

He'd go visit his secret area later.

_**Please let me know what you think! Yeah, I know, I didn't introduce Bambi's Mother yet (her adult form anyways), but don't worry, she should be in the next chapter if I type one up. Mena is really Bambi's Mother's friend**. ;)_

_**BTW, if some of you are re-reading this, Mena's name had been Melody but it turns out that I messed up on that. Bambi's Mother's friend's (wow...a lot of apostrophes...) name was actually Mena. I just remembered that it started with letter 'M' and it had the word 'Me' in it. Then I finally took the time to actually research it and yeah...turns out I had messed up her name so I apologize about that. I hope I haven't confused you guys.**  
><em>


	3. Have I see you Before?

_**3rd chapter is up! I'm so glad it's Friday today and yes, Bambi's Mother will be featured in this chapter**_.

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to hate these... -sigh- I do NOT own the Great Prince, Bambi's Mother, or Mena. I do think I have the right to own Fallow, Bugsy, Rocky, and the names besides Mena. ;)**

**Chapter 3- Have I seen you Before?**

Sorren found the stay at the meadow terrible. It turned out that Fallow and him weren't the only ones who had planned to visit the popular area. There were a variety of does and bucks, all ranging in color and shape. There were also skunks, rabbits, and squirrels running through the tall green blades of grass as well. Occasionally, you could see the white flash of a rabbit's fluffy tail as they leaped around.

When the animals turned their eyes onto Sorren, a few came up to him and greeted him. Others bowed at him, or just stared in awe, especially the fawns. This made the Prince uncomfortable but he tried his best to look presentable and he'd shoot a few of the animals a smile. The does seemed to take it the wrong way because they came at the two bucks like a flock of crows and soon were all over them.

"You look so handsome today Prince!" Many of them chorused together. Others would just eye him or blush and look away when he caught them staring. Fallow enjoyed the attention immensely and took pleasure in showing off to the group of females.

The does would sigh and 'Ohhhh' whenever Fallow would flash his antlers or begin telling them about a dangerous tale of his adventures that he never really did go on. The does giggled, others were just blushing. A few daring ones actually were bold enough to sometimes walk right up to Sorren, which caused him to become slightly more uncomfortable. Not that he didn't like the attention but….this was too much for him.

"Prince, do you know who will be your doe?" One of the bolder does asked, batting her blue eyes at him flirtatiously. Sorren swore he could have just zipped right away but he knew that a Prince wouldn't do that.

Clearing his throat and holding up his head high he said, "No, not yet. I may not even choose until next year." This caused many of the does around him to frown but a few cheered up and tried to look more presentable for him. This was slowly making the dark colored buck sick.

"What type of doe do you have in mind?" Another piped up, talking a step closer to him. Inside, Sorren squirmed and he suppressed a cringe.

"I do not know as of now," Sorren answered truthfully before he nodded his head to the group, feeling slightly claustrophobic. Then he slowly backed away from them and turned on his hooves and without trying to look like he was actually running away from the group of females, which he was technically doing, he trotted on towards Fallow.

The light colored buck had somehow managed to move from one side of the meadow to the other, all the while showing off with his trail of admirers following him.

As he tried his best to trot though the land, and all the while looking graceful like his father, Sorren could feel the glares of contempt and envy from the other bucks. When he turned his head around to look at them, many of them would quickly avert their eyes but a few bolder ones would continue on glaring. Some would even intensify their glare.

"Fallow, I shall take leave now," He declared when he finally reached his friend. Sorren swore it had taken much too long to reach his pal.

Fallow abruptly stopped flashing off his antlers and then frowned a little at him.

"Aw come on! Why are you leaving now? It's quite nice here," He said, glancing over at the does who started to giggle. Sorren swore his ears would burn off at that sound. He had heard too much of it. Of course, he remained calm and ignored them.

"I am leaving, and that it is that. If you want to request me, then you should go search for me near the falls," Sorren answered back, his voice becoming more demanding. Whenever Sorren became angered or irritated, his tone became more commanding and he'd talk in what Fallow called an ''Intelligent Way'.

His friend, much to Sorren's relief understood what his friend was feeling and he backed off.

"Got it, I guess I'll meet up with you later," The young buck said before forcing himself to smile. Then the orange male turned and then began retelling them of one of his other 'perilous' adventures.

Sorren though, didn't even take the time to listen to the beginning and he shot out of the meadow and into the forest. He was glad that he was out of there. The Prince had never intended to go to the meadow and oh how he regretted picking that place. For all he knew, he could have suggested the stream where there was less deer there.

Sorren sighed, at least he was safe now.

Shaking his head, Sorren headed over to falls, but then he stopped and turned to the direction of his secret area. He wanted to see it again. The falls was pleasant too, but other animals knew of it. At least his secret area was more….of a secret. He knew he couldn't be bothered there.

During his trip, the Prince flicked his black-tipped ears, enjoying the calm spring air. He still remembered that day. It was had spring back then too. He could still feel the warming air rake through his fur, the smell of the Earth coming alive. The thrill of it. Where had it all gone? Right, when his mother had gone out of the thicket and never returned again.

Since then, spring was never as exciting. Luckily, he still had his loving friends. But spring was never the same again…except a few of those moments. Especially that day when he first came across his secret forest glade.

"Prince!" A feminine voice called out, cutting through Sorren's thoughts and causing the buck to stop.

A doe appeared from the shadow of a towering oak and she directed a smile towards him. Her green eyes and her dark pelt reminded him of someone familiar, but he couldn't quite put his hoof on it…..

"You remember me right? Mena?" The doe asked, blinking her eyes as she stopped in front of him. His mind clicked at that name. She was the doe that Fallow seemed to like.

"Ah yes, nice to meet you again," He replied. Mena's smile widened even more.

"It's my pleasure to see you again," She answered, bowing curtly. Sorren huffed and shook his head a little at that.

"There's no need for that," He said, causing Mena to look at him and blink again before grinning like a young fawn.

"May I ask why you wanted to meet me?" Sorren asked, hoping he didn't seem rude.

Mena laughed.

"Ah well, of course there'd have to reason why! I was actually wondering if you could show me the falls?" She asked. Mena sounded almost nervous and she shrugged her shoulders. Sorren tilted his head. She hadn't seen the falls before?

"I'm actually somewhat new here. I moved from the west side of the forest. I've always seen the falls from a distance but I've never been able to actually go closer to it before…." She continued, as if she had just read his mind.

Sorren didn't want to do this right now, but he knew that he should b kind and agree to it. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways.

"Very well, come with me," He stated as he turned himself around back to the direction of the falls. Mena seemed to jump in her spot and she trotted beside him.

"Where were you going by the way?" She asked curiously, causing Sorren's mind to reel. Luckily, the buck kept on walking on as if this little question hadn't affected him.

"To my old thicket. Just to relive the memories," He lied. Mena nodded, swallowing it down. Then she stopped.

"Oh wait! I forgot! My friend also wanted to see it too. Do you mind?" She asked. Sorren turned to look at her and inwardly groaned in his mind. Another doe…just great…

"Not at all. Shall I accompany you or will you meet me here?" He asked. Mena wanted him to accompany her so he did, although he had wished she had chosen the latter part.

"She's a shy one so she doesn't speak much," Mena informed him glancing over the dark colored buck to make sure he was listening. Whenever Mena would glance up at him, he'd let his eyes dart towards her and he'd nod, although he wasn't listening to all of what she was saying.

"Here we are," The doe declared before she instructed the Prince politely to wait as she fetched her friend. He watched the dark doe slip through a tangle of bushes that was probably the entrance to a long thicket. Sorren heaved another sigh, a habit that he had just recently formed as he waited, fidgeting a little.

The sound of oncoming steps alerted Sorren that Mena was approaching but he also detected another pair of steps. It was softer though and soon Mena appeared from the bushes, accompanied by another dark colored doe.

This new doe was about the same color as Mena, except she was a slightly richer color with large chocolate brown eyes, framed by long beautiful dark lashes. Her frame was slightly sleeker than Mena's. Something about her made Sorren's mind start to scramble. She looked so familiar….

"This is Meadow, she's a good friend of mine," Mena introduced her friend as she gestured to the doe.

Sorren glanced back over at her, wondering why the sight of this new doe had triggered his mind.

"Pleased to meet you, Meadow," He replied. Meadow only looked up at him for a moment with those chocolate brown eyes before nodding in his direction and letting her head fall back down where her interesting eyes began to study the ground.

"Shy I tell you," Mena softly chuckled as she nudged her friend's side.

"Shall I take you two to the falls now?" The Prince asked politely, finding his eyes trailing over onto Meadow too many times for his own liking.

"I can't wait!" Mena chirped. Meadow didn't say anything. _She's very quiet….. _Sorren thought as he nodded for the two to follow as he began leading them to the falls.

As he led them through the forest, Sorren could feel eyes on him and for a brief moment he wondered if Mena was staring at him. The buck glanced behind his shoulder, acting as if he was making sure they were keeping up and instead he saw Meadow, the quiet doe suddenly look away from him. The buck snorted softly but kept walking, trying to practice his graceful walk as his father had tried teaching him.

"Here we are," He announced at the bottom of the falls. It was a grand beauty. The spring air was slowly causing the melting ice to break off in chunks, sending bursts of freezing water in the air and all around. The rest trickled over the stubborn remaining slabs of ice.

"This is amazing!" Mena gasped, the doe staring up wide-eyed at the falls as she stepped warily over to it. Sorren cracked a small smile and he looked over to Meadow, but the doe was still silent. Instead, he found her staring at him instead of the falls.

It wasn't one of those dreamy looks, it was more of a concentrated look and he swore he could feel her mind clicking as she thought. Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed on his figure even more when he caught her staring. He was surprised, normally when another doe was caught staring at him, they'd either run off, giggle and look away, blush, or they'd approach him and try to flirt with him. This doe wasn't doing any of these.

"Meadow, isn't this so beautiful?" Mena's voice snapped both the deer's concentration and both glanced over at the other doe who was trying to dip her hoof into the freezing water. Sorren quickly tried to gain composure and cleared his throat.

Meadow only blinked at her friend before smiling softly and approaching her, her dainty head nodding in a 'yes'.

"You may not want to do that. Even though it's spring, the water can be very cold," He warned Mena, looking over up the falls, happy to have a distraction.

"Good idea, you know, just curious. I guess you kind of get it when you stick with Meadow here," She chuckled as she nuzzled Meadow who return smiled a little more. Sorren blinked at the quiet female. Her smile was quite charming. He wondered if her voice was just the same.

_Wait, what?_

"Does this satisfy you? I need to depart now," The Prince said in a rush, feeling himself actually blushing in embarrassment.

Both does looked over at him before Mena smiled and came up to him, her hips swaying. Either she was trying to flirt or she was happy he had granted her wish.

"Thank you! This was amazing. I can come up here more often now!" She declared. Behind her, Meadow moved up quietly behind her friend and again seemed to study Sorren again.

Suddenly, when the buck watched he silent one, something in his head lit up. The dark pelt color…the big chocolate brown eyes, the small frame….and of course, the quietness.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Sorren suddenly asked, directing the question towards Meadow even though Mena was closer to him. Mena became confused and tilted her head but then turned to look at her friend who seemed to have stiffened.

The doe shrugged.

"Why do I remind you of someone?" She asked innocently, talking for the very time. Sorren couldn't help but feel soothed by her calm quiet voice.

"Yes…you do…" He replied, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes on Meadow. Men stared between the two, feeling confused before she couldn't take it anymore and stepped between them.

"Thank you for showing us to the falls Prince. I-we appreciated it," She said before nudging Meadow persistently to move on. She obeyed but seemed reluctant.

"You're very welcome," Sorren replied before clearing his throat again and regaining his composure, once again. Mena smiled at him and then walked on into the forest, followed by her quiet friend.

As Mena melted into the shadows of the large forest, Meadow stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you…Sorren."

With her voice still echoing in his ears, she herself vanished in the mess of foliage, leaving a very surprised and confused buck behind.

_**Seriously Mena? You only wanted to see the falls? Yeah, well, that was my fault. I don't know what I'm doing. **_

_**I know this was quite long, eh, I guess it's your opinion, I just hope I didn't bore you to death. I thought that the ending of this chapter was more interesting. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Any tips, advice, or comments are appreciated. :)** _


	4. How do you Know?

_**Wow! I finally finished this chapter! I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! Mine wasn't all too sweet at school. Instead, the teachers gave us quizzes or tests on that day saying it was our 'Valentine Gift'. Ugh, the beauty of school. -_- Onto the story!**_

_**Oh, and I almost forget (how could I?) Thank you for those you favorited this story, or me and left reviews. It means a lot and it kept me going. So thank you! You are all so wonderful! Now I understand how authors feel when they receive reviews...  
><strong>_

**Chapter 4- How do you know?**

Sorren didn't know what to think. His mind had completely blanked out when Meadow had thanked him with his real name. After the initial shock, an intense wave of confusion washed over him, causing the most dominant question: 'How does she know my name?' cloud his thoughts. It soon battered his head until it ached. No other animals besides his close friends, Fallow, Rocky, and Bugsy knew of his real name.

"Sorren!" The Prince snapped out of his confusion, only for a moment to look over at the source of the voice. His turned his head sharply to the caller, surprising them.

"Who is it?" Sorren asked rather subtly.

Fallow stopped in his tracks and blinked at his friend.

"You don't recognize my voice? It's me, Fallow!" The light colored buck said, a slight frown on his lips when he noticed how tense Sorren was. He knew from experience that his friend was normal calm.

The darker colored buck sighed and shook his head, wondering what had gone wrong with his mind. Right, it had all started with that doe, Meadow. He hoped he wouldn't meet her again. It seemed that she only caused his mind to go into overdrive or something.

"I'm sorry, I just…I don't know what to say," Sorren replied, exhaling sharply through his nose. He finally turned his whole body to look at a worried looking Fallow and then forced his muscles to relax.

"Was it your father again?" His friend asked, unabashed.

"No, I'm just….confused, and surprised. Look, I'm over it now," Sorren grumbled, laying his ears down. His friend only tilted his head questioningly and narrowed his eyes.

"You still look confused to me," The stubborn buck commented. Sorren only snorted and mildly glared at his friend, although it was mixed with irritation.

"I need to arrange my thoughts, excuse me," The Prince said as he slowly stepped to the side and moved in the opposite direction of where Mena and Meadow had went.

"Hey, if you want to talk, I'm here," Fallow yelled as he watched his friend's back become smaller. The orange buck could tell that something was irritating his normally calm friend, he just didn't know what.

Sorren stopped and then raised his head up and sighed, letting his ears flatten once again on his cranium before raising them towards Fallow as he turned his head around to face him.

"Very well," He sighed, feeling defeated as he trudged back up to a beaming Fallow.

"Ok, spill it out. It's ok for princes to have issues, even though I'm already aware of yours," The slightly younger buck joked, although he had his ears pricked towards his friend, waiting for him to speak.

Sorren grumbled at that but couldn't help crack a small smile. They always loved to mock each other, although Fallow did it more.

"It's….about this one deer-" Sorren began.

"Doe or buck?" Sorren felt himself tense a little. He had dreaded that question.

"Doe-"

"The Prince has a crush on a doe! Finally!" Fallow whooped, leaping in place before he pranced around like a twitterpated buck.

Sorren felt himself go hot.

"No! It's not that!" He retorted in vain. Fallow wasn't listening though, he was now trying to sing a tune which sounded horrible enough that the birds nearby fluttered to other trees.

"Fallow! Please cease this nonsense and listen to me!" Sorren grumbled, feeling his irritation soaring up. His cheeks felt hot too and his ears were burning.

Fallow stopped abruptly and turned to face his friend with a questioning look.

"I do _not_ have a crush on her. I just merely was confused as to how she knew my name," Sorren said in a deep voice, letting his words slip from his lips slowly as if Fallow was a fawn.

"You told her?" The light colored buck piped up.

"If I told her then why would I confused as to how she knew my name?" Sorren snorted. Ah, sometimes his friend wasn't always the brightest buck…..

Fallow shrugged his shoulders.

"Good point."

Sorren shook his head, trying to find the only answer. It was true, his close friends weren't the only animals who knew. A few birds or small animals may have caught his name but they mainly referred to him as 'Prince' and that was that.

"Did you meet her before?" Fallow asked, his voice cutting off Sorren's thoughts.

The darker buck lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak when he stopped himself. _Did I meet her before?_ Suddenly, he remembered the time when he had discovered the secret forest glade. His secret place….It had not been _entirely_ secret though because one other animal knew about it. The young female fawn.

"Sorren?" His friend murmured, coming closer to his friend who seemed to be deep in thought. He got close enough to poke the Prince with the point of his antlers gently on his shoulder.

Sorren cringed at the contact, as if he had heard the crows crying, warning the animals of Man's presence.

"Nothing. Maybe she just heard my name slip out when we were talking," The Prince suggested. Fallow frowned crookedly but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, so secret admirer then? You think she's spying on us right now?" The light colored buck then let his narrowed green eyes trail around their surroundings as he jumped around as if they were on some secret mission.

"I don't think she would be spying on us," Sorren grumbled, although he couldn't help it when he let his eyes roam his surroundings.

"Eh, suit yourself. I'll let your spying admirer-"

"She's not an admirer!"

"Fine. I'll let your stalker spy on you while I go to my thicket and sleep."

Sorren snorted at the word 'stalker'. The name didn't suit the quiet young doe.

As Fallow turned to leave, he stopped and then turned back to face his friend.

"Say, do you know her name?" He asked curiously, unable to suppress a grin.

Sorren rolled his and sighed.

"Why does it matter?"

Fallow rose his dark brows.

"Why won't you tell me?" There was a long pause before Sorren sighed again.

"Meadow." The light colored buck let his brows rise even higher than before and he chuckled to himself. Then he swished his tail and vanished before Sorren could ask him what was so funny.

_I'll ask him later. _Night was slowly befalling them and soon the sun would melt into the horizon and vanish, letting the moon take over. The Prince didn't mind the stillness and beauty of the night, but most of his energy had been sapped when he had taken a detour to the meadow with Fallow.

Yawning, the buck shook his head, enjoying the slight extra weight of his antlers.

He'd get some rest tonight, and then he'd go overlook the meadow on the cliff where he had first seen his father. His father had always told him that the Prince looks over the meadow where most of the deer were in order to make sure all the animals were safe and content. He'd be doing that the next morning. What else could he do? Going to the meadow was out of the question for him.

Sorren awoke early as normal. The sun was just budding into the horizon and only a few birds were fluttering among the trees and chirping, getting ready to sing the morning song.

The Prince slid from his thicket and shook himself and yawned wide before he stretched his limbs, enjoying the feeling.

The cliff….That's where he was going today. After that though, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he'd just wander around the perimeter, to make sure all the animals were behaving.

Sorren sighed. He actually disliked going through those tasks. They were chores in the buck's eyes but he knew he couldn't let his father down and plus, he'd be the Great Prince soon. That meant he'd have a lot of responsibilities on top of his shoulders. Now was the time to practice.

Shaking his head and breathing in a few deep breaths of the cool morning air, the buck started off in the direction of the cliff. The trip was peaceful and Sorren's ears enjoyed every minute of it. The only sound though belonged to a few early risers. The scratching of a squirrel's claws against rough bark, the fluttering of the birds' wings. The soft muted sound of a rabbit leaping around.

"Sorren- er Prince!" A small voice called. The silence was ruined for now.

Sorren turned his head to the owner of the voice. His caramel eyes fell on a small rabbit with a tan pelt and a peach colored chest. His large black eyes were larger than most rabbits.

"Yes Bugsy?" Sorren asked, raising a brow at him. "You do realize that you do not need to call me 'Prince'. We're friends anyway."

"Ah, yes, but I was just trying to be….formal." The rabbit held his furry front paws behind his back and rubbed the ground with his other hind foot. As he stood upright, just barely coming up to Sorren's knees.

"I'd rather you be colloquial with me. I don't really like formalities with friends, it doesn't feel right," The buck huffed.

"Oh ok, sorry Sorren." Sorren raised both brows this time before sighing and shaking his head. Bugsy was always quick to apologize. It was nice of the small rabbit, but unneeded.

"Where are you going?" Bugsy inquired, vibrating his black nose more than usual.

"To the cliff where I will look over the meadow," He replied. _Meadow…._Sorren shook his head, causing his small friend to tilt his head.

"May I go with you? Rocky is being a grump again," He whined, frowning.

"Uh…."

"Oh please oh please oh please!" The rabbit begged before launching himself at the buck's hooves before he could react. He grasped onto the first leg he caught onto and stuck onto it while repeating himself several times with 'Please! Please! Please!'

"Bugsy! Yes, you may come but please get off my leg!" Sorren groaned, raising his leg to try and shake the rabbit off in vain. Bugsy just dangled from it.

When Bugsy heard those words, he immediately pricked his ears and grinned and let go, plopping onto the floor.

"Yes!" The little mammal yipped as he darted ahead of Sorren who only shook his head in amusement before trying to practice his graceful walk that his father had tried teaching him when he was younger.

He was still getting a hang of it, but he'd often become distracted and his graceful pace would become choppy and then he'd give up and just walk on normally like any other deer.

"Come on slowpoke! Faster!" Bugsy called from ahead, bouncing ahead. Sorren couldn't understand that rabbit. At times he could be so colloquial like he was now, and other times he'd try to act so formal. Sorren liked his more carefree side though.

"I'm practicing my walk," he explained, forcing himself to keep a steady pace although the buck himself was slowly getting impatient with himself.

"Can't you practice later?" Bugsy whined, pouting.

Sorren shook his head.

"No, I must practice whenever I have the chance."

"Awwww!" Bugsy grumbled. Sorren shook his head, a smile on his lips. Bugsy hadn't grown up a bit.

When they finally reached the cliff, Bugsy was hopping all around and was glad they had made it although the rabbit had complained about Sorren's slow pace the whole entire time, even when they reached their destination.

"Ok, so what do you do here?" Bugsy asked, peering over the edge before squealing at how high they were and scrambling behind Sorren's legs.

"We observe," The buck answered peering down where Bugsy was. He could see a little fluff of tan shaking.

"That's boring!" Bugsy whined, forgetting about his fear and crossing his arms again, a habit of his.

"You don't need to stay." _I find it boring myself, but I must do this, _Sorren thought.

Bugsy gave out a long exaggerated sigh before pricking his ears towards the meadow and sniffing the air before his eyes fell upon small figures moving about in the meadow.

"Are those deer?" He asked, peering over, although he refrained from going close to the edge.

"Yes," Sorren replied.

"Well, at least you get to see something up here that's not so boring."

As they lapsed into silence, Sorren broke it, which was unusual for the two as Sorren wasn't always quite the talker.

"Bugsy, have you told my name to any other animals?"

Instantly, the rabbit turned around to face him and clasped his paws together behind his back and seemed to shrink a little and give him an innocent nervous smile.

"Any animals um…in particular?" He asked.

"Actually yes. Have you told any deer, does perhaps?" Sorren inquired, tilting his head at Bugsy's guilty behavior. This made the buck to believe that Bugsy had been the one to tell Meadow.

"Nope, no deer!" Bugsy promised, brightening up and shaking his head. Sorren furrowed his brows.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his tone serious.

"I swear on my mother's foot!" Bugsy replied defensively. Sorren kept his hard stare trained on the rabbit, and when Bugsy didn't budge or break down and start spilling out into a long apology, he knew that his friend was telling the truth.

Then how did she know?

"Why did you want to know?" Bugsy piped up, tilting his head.

"Nothing, just curious," Sorren said shaking his head. Now his mind was whirring again, enough to the point that he couldn't even concentrate on the deer frolicking in the meadow.

"I think I will go check out the falls," Sorren said, although he was planning to go to his secret area. That one beautiful forest glade.

"I'll come with you."

"No." It had come out much faster than usual and Sorren felt bad for it because it made Bugsy's beaming grin on his face fall.

"It will be boring for you anyways. I have to do that slow walk you don't like," The buck explained, hoping to dissuade the rabbit from coming along. It worked because Bugsy groaned at that.

"Please, tell me when you're going to walk normal again and I'll come with ya," He said as he got onto all fours and bounded off, leaving Sorren alone.

Happy and desperate to reach his secret area before he encountered any other distractions or obstacles, the Prince hurried over to his forest glade, completely ignoring his father's instruction on how to walk like a prince.

Any other distraction or obstacles seemed impossible up to that point but that idea instantly was shot.

The Prince collided into someone else. The animal he collided into wasn't a small rabbit either, it was a large animal, but smaller than him. The buck saw a blur and he felt gravity pull him down and before he knew it, he felt his side hit the ground and he blinked, dazed at what had just happened.

To his other side, he heard a soft groan, except it sounded more like it belonged to a female. Letting out a small groan himself, he hauled himself up onto all fours and then looked over to the animal he had crashed into.

He froze.

"Meadow?" He asked before his conscious mind cold even register the proper words to say.

The quiet doe shook her head, as if she were having a headache and stared up at him with those familiar large brown eyes and she then pulled herself up.

"Hello," She greeted, curtly nodding her head to Sorren. The buck felt slightly bad that he hadn't helped her up. Besides, he had been technically the one to run into her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for running into you," Sorren apologized, mentally kicking himself for stuttering. He thought he had gotten over that a long time ago.

"It's ok," She replied cheerily with a small grin. "Other animals do that a lot. I guess they don't know I'm there before it's too late," She added.

Sorren shook his head and furrowed his brows. She had indeed been quite silent. He didn't even know of her presence until he had run right into her, resulting both parties to fall onto the ground.

"Still, I think an apology is in order," He insisted.

She smiled sweetly again and shook her head. "Are you all right?" She asked. Sorren was surprised at her query. She seemed more concerned about him when she seemed to have had the worst of the fall.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks," He answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine too thank you."

Silence rested upon both of them and Sorren felt himself feel uneasy. He didn't know what to say until he looked at their surroundings. They were just at the entrance of his secret glade.

"What brought you here?" He suddenly asked, seemingly cutting off whatever Meadow was thinking at the time.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Uh, um….did you come here for a special reason?" He asked, hoping he hadn't offended her in any way.

"Yes, why?" She answered tilting her head.

"Just curious." Sorren watched as one of Meadow's own sleek black eyebrows rose a little, making her seem all the more charming. _What?_

"Why are you here Prince?" She asked curiously.

"To be alone and rearrange my thoughts," He replied back. In his mind, Sorren wondered why she was now being formal with him when she had last used his name before.

The buck took a deep breath and when Meadow turned to leave he instantly shot out her name, causing the doe to look over her shoulder.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked. That question had hammered his head since the day she had spoken his real name.

Meadow only blinked and smiled. The doe seemed to be about to give him the answer when instead she only gave him another statement that would cause the Prince unrest.

"Try to think harder," She answered softly before she bounded off and vanished again into thin air.

_**Haha! Poor Sorren, the buck isn't going to get any sleep with so many questions!** **This chapter was longer than the last one, so I hope didn't bore you.** **And yes, I just had to add Bugsy into this chappy!** **You guys must be thinking, "Ugh! Sorren! It's sooo obvious!" Well, I'm gonna stretch it. Haha.** **I just don't like taking it too fast. Yes, evil me.**_ **_:D_**


	5. We have met before

_**Yay~! The fifth chapter! It's not as long as the other ones, but I hope it will keep you interested anyway. :) I would also like to thank those who have reviewed my story, and added me onto their favorite author lists, and have added this story into their fave list, or have put this on alert. It means a lot and it keeps me going despite the fact that I still have no plot planned. D: I know, bad me**_

_**Disclaimer: Geez Louise! Why? *sigh* I do not own any of the original Disney characters, besides the names (except for one that you should recognize if you've watched Bambi before).**_

**Chapter 5- We have met before**_**  
><strong>_

That night was just about terrible as it had been to the trip to the meadow with Fallow. The Prince tossed and turned and his mind just wouldn't clear. It was rampaged with swarming questions, all that revolved around Meadow, his secret glade and his past.

_Could it really have been her?_

Sorren knew that it was only possible. When he had bumped into her, it didn't seem just a coincidence that she was near his secret area as well. What had she been doing? Did she know of the forest glade?

Groaning, the young buck sat up and yawned. It felt like his eyes had bags under them, which there probably were. He couldn't concentrate, not even to go to sleep despite the fact that his body was screaming to have some good sleep.

Shaking his head, he groggily made his way out of his small personal thicket and went over to a nearby creek that bubbled close by. The water here was fresh and cool, very refreshing. Sorren dipped his maw in and drank from it, his eyes closed and his face looking serene but his mind very much chaotic.

Sorren had hoped that taking a small drink would allow his mind to rest but it didn't. Instead, it made him feel more energetic to go roam the forest. It had been quite awhile since he had last wandered through the forest while it was night out.

Sighing heavily, head hung low from fatigue, the young buck wandered a little farther into the forest, his normally fast smooth face, choppy and clumsy from lack of sleep and stress.

Yawning wide, Sorren then plopped right onto the ground and gently laid his head down and closed his eyes. Swirls of black rolled in his vision, but soon those annoying questions kept popping up. They were all related to Meadow. Sorren had no idea how one doe could cause such a disturbance in his mind.

"Prince?" A voice hooted.

Sorren lifted his head up slowly and blinked his eyes up at where he could see a distinct outline of a large bird. An owl.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I, um, Prince, am Mr. Owl, but others call me Friend Owl. May I inquire what keeps you up at this hour?"

_Meadow. _

"I was just taking a quick perimeter check on the nocturnal animals," Sorren lied. The owl looked right through the buck and shook his head, his large eyes never darting around like the other animals'.

"Prince, you must sleep. With no offense, I find it that you do not look so..." He coughed, seeming nervous, "Well," He hooted softly, fluffing himself up as he soared a littler closer towards Sorren, barely making any noise. Sorren could tell that the large bird was slightly jumpy around him.

_I agree, but I can't._

"That is a fine idea Friend Owl," Sorren replied nodding, as he forced himself with effort to lift himself up after feeling quite comfortable on the ground.

Sorren then turned back towards his thicket, his steps sluggish as he was absorbed into the shadows.

Friend Owl shook his head.

"Ah, I wonder what really kept the poor lad up," He wondered as he lifted off gracefully into the air and silently disappearing into the night sky.

When Sorren woke up- more likely woken up quite rudely by Fallow- his lack of sleep took a very bad toll on him and it was impossible to even move without stumbling.

"Sorren, hey, you ok?" Fallow asked his friend, noticing how the darker buck was stumbling around even on flat terrain.

"What does it look like?" Sorren grumbled irritably keeping his eyes trained to the ground as he tried to walk carefully, which he was failing at.

"Geesh, you don't have to be so grouchy. Now I know how Bugsy feels about his brother Rocky," The light colored buck went on, turning his attention forward once again as he paraded in the front.

"I'm not grouchy!" Sorren snapped from behind, surprising his friend. Fallow stopped abruptly, which caused Sorren to walk right into him and fall to the ground. At that moment, the Prince felt like screaming in anger and irritation but he knew that a prince wouldn't do that. They had to control their emotions.

"Sorry!" Fallow quickly apologized, surprised once again at how easily Sorren had fallen. Normally Fallow as the one who'd get rammed over when the two crashed in to each other as Sorren was slightly larger than him.

"Look, you don't look very good. Did you get any sleep at all?" The concerned friend asked, frowning down at Sorren who seemed to be putting too much effort to get back up again.

Sorren decided not to answer that obvious question, as he knew that he'd only end up exploding his pent up irritation, frustration, and unnecessary anger at that moment.

Fallow finally realized how tired Sorren was and decided to close his mouth, but not for very long though.

"You should go back to your thicket and rest up-"

"I can't!" Sorren nearly growled, his eyes narrowing as they slowly tried to close shut and the buck would forcefully open them again.

"Why not?"

"I can't. It's impossible to," Sorren replied, feeling his irritation bumbling more and more. He knew he'd start shouting soon.

"Is it your father again?" Fallow asked with a frown. Sorren shook his head 'No' and then forced himself up.

"I need to do something," The Prince replied calmly, impressing himself for his control even though he felt it start to crumble.

"_Alone_," He added when Fallow made a move to go follow him. His friend frowned a little more but nodded his head in understanding and slumped off to the other direction. At his state of mind, Sorren couldn't exactly pin point where.

When Sorren reached his secret area, or at least, near the entrance, Soren didn't have enough to think how he had possibly managed to get so far and actually have made it to his destined location.

Somehow, the Prince had a feeling that he'd see Meadow here. The quiet doe seemed to be attracted areas quite like he did. Plus, he knew he the puzzle solved now. He just hoped he hadn't made a mistake and make a fool of himself.

"Prince?" A voice called. Sorren turned his head to see a familiar doe. Her dark green eyes surveyed him warily, her eyes even held shock.

"You do not look very well. Have you slept enough?" Mena asked, stopping a few ways in front him as she tilted her head.

Sorren felt like yelling, but he knew he'd feel guilty about it later and plus, now was a good time to practice his emotional control..

"No, I haven't," He replied, his voice thick and a little hard to understand.

"Please, I don't mean to boss you around, but you should go to your thicket and-"

"Where's Meadow?" he interjected, already sick of hearing animals telling him to go back to sleep. Like as if he didn't know that already. They would only understand if they knew how many questions were whirling around in his head.

Mena frowned a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know. She's been sort of tense lately. She barely meets me. I had thought she would be here….but I guess she isn't-"

"Do you know where she is?" Sorren asked, feeling desperate now.

"I'm sorry, I don't," Mena apologized, shaking her head. Sorren felt like slamming his antlers into a tree that moment but refrained from doing so.

"I need to see her."

Mena rose her brows at this direct statement and blinked.

"May I ask why?"

"At this moment, I'd rather you wouldn't," Sorren quickly replied, becoming impatient. Mena was silent and she looked around before seemingly stepping back from him, a sign that she wouldn't push him any further. A wise decision on her part even though Sorren knew he wouldn't try and harm her.

"She…might be near the falls. Ever since you showed it to her, she's been visiting that area more often," Mena quietly sighed. Sorren nodded his head in appreciation and then took off towards the falls, for a moment ignoring his fatigued, streaming body.

When he reached to a halt near the falls, he almost once again crashed on the unsuspecting doe. Meadow whipped around just in time to see the Prince slide to a halt, and tumbling over, much to his embarrassment.

The doe pursed her lips and refrained from laughing aloud, but her eyes twinkled.

Sorren heaved himself up and felt his cheeks instantly go hot. Why did he always have to act like such a fool in front of her?

"Meadow, I need to talk to you alone," He declared. Meadow blinked up at him and then looked around them. There wasn't any other animal in sight.

"Uh, ok. What is you want to talk about Prince?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Please call me Sorren, besides, you know my real name so why not use it?" He began, waiting for the doe to nod. When she did, he continued.

"I know that you're more a quiet type, but is it just coincidence that you were near that one forest glade?" He asked. At that point, Sorren didn't really care if he had to give out his secret area. Somehow, inside he knew that Meadow knew about it too, he just needed her to affirm it.

There was silence strung between them as Meadow's face became blank before she looked down at the ground and sighed a little. A motion that nearly lulled Sorren to sleep right in the spot.

"No, it wasn't coincidence," She replied, finally letting her own chocolate brown eyes meet his caramel ones. Sorren nodded his head, fighting his head to stay up and not droop down.

"Then if I'm correct, I do find you familiar because we have met before," He continued, his voice mumbled near the last part as he shook himself. He wondered if he was scaring her with his fatigue, but if she was scared, she certainly wasn't showing it. Instead, the buck thought that he could feel an air of worry radiate from her.

"Yes," She replied. Sorren noticed the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"Then you are the fawn I saw years back when I stumbled into that forest glade." Sorren jumped right to the point, his ears aching to hear her answer, and his body aching for some sleep.

There was silence and just when the poor Prince felt as if he couldn't stand it no longer and would just fall to the ground fast asleep, he heard the doe's answer. It was soft, and just above a whisper, but Sorren just caught it before he fell into blackness.

"Yes."

_**Yeah, Friend Owl was in this one, but he was younger as ya'll should know. Geez, poor Sorren. I know how he feels. Of course, I've never done an all-nighter before, but I've been close to doing one.** _


End file.
